Whispers
by VeniceGroove
Summary: Did he know that she would spend a year in silence just to better hear the sound of his whisper? CloudTifa Post AC


**Whispers**

Final Fantasy VII and Advent Childrenare not mine. Let it rock.

* * *

**'one-Shot at love'**

_Enjoy the ride._

Tifa's toned arms reflexively tightened around Cloud's middle. For as much time as she could afford, she snuck a glance at Cloud's sullen glare at the road before burying her face against his back. How she hated high speeds, and Cloud was far from a slow driver. The vulnerability of the motocycle was alarming when Cloud would take turns and Tifa felt as if she would fall of the edge of the planet, mimetic of how her heart felt for this warrior.

Her breathing unconsciously synchronized with his; their hearts beat together as if a universal metronome kept time. He may have once said the words, but this was more a legacy of his promise to her – that he would always come to save her. And he had. For that she was forever grateful.

"I'm glad…you're coming to live with us now. We can be like family again." She ventured into shaky territory.

Family. She said it that unacknowledged word.

"Hn." He nodded.

He promised. The memories were only memories. He said so, for Sephiroth is now only a memory. Memories don't come back. There is only the future.

Yet something in her ached. Memories are usually memories, except when _she_ is a part of them. Somehow she knew Cloud would never let go of her. What a strange three they were.

Cloud joined SOLDIER to impress her. He used his skill and his determination fueled by Tifa's existence to protect Aeris, and failed. In the end, did she fail too? Everything traced back to Tifa Lockheart. Maybe there was something else she could have done. Did the monument fail because the foundations were unstable? Tifa's mind reeled as they arrived at their destination.

The sky was on fire with dusk, swirls of dust riding Cloud's feet as he dismounted. He held out his hand in invitation for assistance, and Tifa took it. Though when her feet were firmly planted on the Midgar ruins, he squeezed her hand gently and kept a loose grasp on it.

He ran a hand through his spiky blond mane, an action that briefly reminded Tifa of a lion's easy grace. A lion he was. The only softness in his face was his mouth, accustomed to an indifferent solid line. Rarely did a smile come out to play. Her pride swelled as it was usually for herself and the orphans.

"Let's go." He whispered.

Did he know that she would spend a year in silence to hear the sound of his whisper?

The door of Aeris' church was sloppily hanging by the last threads of its dignity. The fights that broke out on these holy grounds had done a number on the architecture. As they entered, the dim lighting of the ruins cast a sharp relief on their features. Tifa shivered as her living silk tresses snaked against her arm.

Cloud squeezed her hand, possibly mistaking her own fallible alertness for remorse. There was that too.

"What are you thinking of, Cloud?"

She could see his sleek muscles ripple and relax as she said his name. It pleased her, and told her all she needed to know. Under the blossoming twilight, Tifa smiled.

"This place is done for." He said pensively.

"I'm sorry." Said Tifa, disheartened with his indifferent response.

He half-heartedly sauntered to an unmarked pew and sat. The silence was so magnificent that Tifa could hear both of their breathing, gasping from under ash and dust.

"You're watching me. What are you seeing in me, Tifa?" Then his gaze collided with hers.

He'd never challenged her trust in him this way before. She marveled how he saw right through her ghostly shell. And then, what to say? She didn't want her words to sound rehearsed.

"I see the lost boy who has finally come home to where he belongs. But you're not a boy. You're a SOLDIER; maybe not in their eyes, but always in mine." She spoke softly, like a whisper.

Tifa's eyes dropped to the floor, breathing as though she ran miles, and hiding her face behind a dark curtain of hair. She stared pleadingly at the mauled wood floor, but no answers were written there.

It was then she realized he stood over her. His hand held her chin, tilted it up, and he pressed his lips to hers. A first kiss. Tifa nearly cried with happiness, for the action was gentle and meaningful. Moments like these were too rare after battles. The only noise to be heard when it ended was the erratic unified heartbeat.

"I'll always come home to you." He whispered huskily.

Without another word, they gathered the material arsenal and Cloud's left-over affects. As they worked, both cupped each other's presence in their minds, turning it over and over and examining it. Once they'd collected everything the two began to leave, pausing only to say goodbye to the last physical entity of their friend.

The new night was mercifully black. Somehow it had crept into the church without their knowledge. She felt Cloud stiffen next to her as he made his final gaze.

"You don't have to worry. She's forgiven you." The young woman reassured.

"How do you know?" He turned to her with astonishment that she would speak for a dead person.

"Because you're leaving here, to come home to me, to family. She's allowing you to let go." Tifa purred.

Then, leading the way, Cloud turned and left with Tifa at his side. Neither said another word of Aeris. There was no need to break the spell.

The mutual wound had been healed.

As they mounted the motorcycle and rode off into the twilight future, both had to admit the truth.

It had been so easy, so beautiful to fall in love.

In the crisp night air, there was a promise of happily ever after.

* * *

Fluff, fluff, and more Fluff! Crikey. I'm fluffed out. Please show some love of your own, and review! 


End file.
